The Modern times meets Inuyasha
by SangoXKouga-Lover
Summary: What's wrong,Kagome?. Kagome smacked Kami,she rubbed her face,What did I do? Kagome looked at her with a confused face,What did you do,WHAT DID YOU DO!You ruined my life with Inuyasha' Kami walked off with her hand on her face.Chap 7 IS UP
1. Back To the Past

The Mordern Times Comes to Inuyasha:Enter Rinyu Kata

Chapter 1:Back To the Past

SUMMARY:Rinyu Kata ,a 17 year old teenager decides to follow Kagome Higarashi to the feudal times.He brings his older sister and brother along for the long journey.He mets InuYasha and the others and brings the tales of the mordern times and causes one huge up roar of trouble.

Mrs.Hijikata asked ,''Will one of you students please take Kagome her school work?''

Rinyu had his head down.Mrs.Hijikata yelled,''Rinyu Kata, thank you for voluntering for the job!''Rinyu looked around in shock and said,''Oh, my hand wasn't up!''Mrs.Hijikata placed the books on his desk and the bell rang.The class ran out the door.''Here's her address.''Rinyu got up and left with her books in hand.

He made his way down the side walk.His sister and brother soon followed him.''Hey!Where are you going?''asked his sister,Kami.

He replied, ''I'm going to this so-called sick girl's house.I have to take her homework.''

Rhoyu,his older brother said,''Oh!So she's your girlfriend?Trying to follow in my footsteps, huh little brother?''He pinched Rinyu's cheeks.Rinyu smacked his hands away.''Where here."

"This place is so big,I could get lost in it.''

They saw Kagome run into the shrine.Rinyu shouted,''Hey you!Stop you stupid girl!I can't believe this!''

They all ran after her and they saw her jump into the well.Stunned Rinyu studdered,''What the..?Did she just..into the..WOW!''

Rinyu threw her books into the well.Kagome screamed,''Ow!Who did that? Rinyu looked over the well.''Do you need help?''Rhoyu suggested,''Why don't we lower you down,Rinyu?''

They grabbed him by the feet and lowered him down head first.Rhoyu let his foot go.This caused Kami to fall down the well.Rinyu landed head first.Kami landed on top of him.

''Watch out!''Rhoyu shouted down the well.Kami and Rinyu looked up.

''I can't believe he is gonna jump!''Rinyu yelled to Kagome,''You better move!''Rhoyu jumped and landed on top of Kagome,feet first.

''Oh, my bad!Are you okay?''

Kagome rubbed her head and yelled at the siblings.'' What are you guys doing here? I'm trying to get to the other side of this well."

Rinyu looked at Rhoyu and they both looked at Kami. The three of them bust out laughing.

''What's so funny?'' yelled a concerned Kagome.

''Maybe that's why they call you a sick girl! laughed Rinyu.

''What do you mean the 'other side'? asked a confused Kami. Rhoyu couldn't stop laughing.

''See, watch this''.

A flare of blue sparkling light flashed in front of their faces as Kagome started to disappear. The look of their faces were stunned and surprised.

''Now do you understand, only I can get through, not you.''

Kagome's body disappeared and everything went normal.

''Wow, I guess she wasn't lying,'' said Rhoyu as he snickers. ''How did she do that?'' stated Rinyu.

Kami knelted to the ground;studying the dirt beneath her. ''I guess her soul can pass through it. ''Her...soul? said Rinyu. '' This is a shrine of priests,right? '' I ..guess..so''.Then, we can get through.'' ''How can we ?'' asked Rhoyu. '' Just pay attention,''Kami said simply.

She started chanting and with a few moves with her hands caused the sparkling blue light to show again.

''You did it,'' said Rinyu surprisingly. '' You guys will have to hold my hand just in case we get lost,'' warned Kami. '' I'm not holding your hand like what mother and Rinyu do.'' " Rhoyu !" ''Hey, I don't care,'' shouted Kami as she grabbed their wrists and pulled them in with her.

They were flying through the blue portal, taking them to the feudal era,then everything turned white. The three of them have made it through the well, but they did'nt think so.

''Are we here?'' asked Kami. '' I don't think so 'blair witch', it still looks like a well to me.'' said Rhoyu. '' You said we will be there!" exclaimed Rinyu." '' Hold on 'children', maybe we've traveled inside another well", explained Kami," we would have to climb and see." "Now, lift me up".

Rhoyu lifted his sister where her shoes were on his shoulders. " Hurry up, you're killing me!" shouted Rhoyu, "what do you see?"

Kami placed her hands on the edges of the well and peaked her head over it. "Wow, we really made it,but where's Higarashi?"

Kami pulled herself up as Rinyu made himself available to get out next by climbing on Rhoyu's shoulders.

''Man Rhoyu, you'll make one great ladder if you don't get a job!" snickered Rinyu.

" I'll give you a ladder,Rinyu."

Rhoyu pushed Rinyu off his shoulders and climbed up. "RHOYU, just wait til' I get up there." Rinyu squirmed his way up there and saw Rhoyu looking around with Kami missing.

"Hey Rhoyu, where's Kami? "

"I don't know, she was here a minute ago."

Suddenly, they heard a scream and dust everywhere. They soon notice it was Kami running hysterically.

"RRRRIIINNNYYUUU,RRRYYOOYYUU, HHHEEEELLLPPP!"

They soon saw what she was running from; a giant ogre demon! Kami finally reached them and hid behind Rhoyu,shaking him.

"KILL IT,KILL IT KILL IT, KILL...IT!"

"Whoa, a real monster!" said Rinyu.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME,KAMI?" exclaimed Rhoyu.

"Nothing, he just spotted me and started to stalk, please get rid of him!"

"Hey ogre-dude, what do you want with our sister?" asked Rinyu.

"I want her as my bride!" Kami squeaked at this,"together me and her can rule the land of the swamps!"

Rinyu and Rhoyu laughed and Kami got angrier.

"Stop It!

"Oh my god Rinyu, an ogre wants to marry princess Fiona!" chuckled Rhoyu. " Yeah, so they can start their new lives in 'Swamp Land' !" They both laugh harder and Kami got furious.

"And I WANT HER NOW!" screamed the ogre as he grabbed Kami into his clutches. The boys stopped and got serious.

"Hey, don't make me take off my belt!" exclaimed Rhoyu.

" For real, don't let him take it off!" warned Rinyu.

" RINYU,RHOYU YOU BETTER GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" screamed Kami.

" WELL, IT'S NOT OUR FAULT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" yelled Rinyu.

" Rinyu, try using your face to destroy it." Rhoyu said joking

."Ha ha,very funny."Rinyu said faking.

He ran in front of the demon and he saw something coming up from behind it.

"Iron Reaver...Soul Stealer!"


	2. Meeting Inuyasha and the Gang

The Mordern Times Comes to Inuyasha:Enter Rinyu Kata

Chapter 2: Meeting InuYasha and the Gang

The ogre demon was cut down into strips, then to nothing. The hand where Kami was gripped into fell on the ground near her brothers.

" Can I have some help here?" said Kami in a shakey voice.

Paying no attention to Kami,they just stared at the black figure.It stood up and walked over to them.It was Inuyasha.''Yo?"

Rhoyu stared.Rinyu quicky replied,''Yo!Do you know that' yo' is out? Man you should say somethin like'What it is yo?'Rhoyu sang along,''What's up?''Back to Rinyu,''Can a playa just...DON'T side track me!''

Inuyasha asked,"What does this have to do with me?''He then grabbed Rinyu's shoulder.He looked at Inuyasha like he was crazy.

''Get your hands of me! Don't make me break my foot off in your ass!".

''Hey get this hand off me!''yelled Kami.Rhoyu worked the ogre's hand off of her and helped her up.She walked over to Inuyasha.''So can you help us?Ya see we don't have any shelter or food.''

A girl's voice came from the dark woods.''Inuyasha !Is that you?''Inuyasha turned.

Kagome and the others were walking toward him.Kagome's jaw dropped.''Oh my gosh!''

Rinyu shouted.''Hi!Higurashi,we made it through!''

Kagome screamed,''How did you guys get here!''Rinyu pointed to Kami.Miroku put his two cents in.

''Ah,so she must be very powerful.''

He walked toward Kami and grab her hands into his.

"Excuse me miss, by any chance, will you bear my child?"

Rhoyu grabbed Sango's sword and pointed it at Miroku.

"Hey dude, back off my sister or get cut". "Rhoyu, you are sooo protective! I can take care of it myself," Kami said and sighed," Look, I'm not usually the mean type but,GET... OFF!"

Kami screamed and pulled her hands away and punched him across the face. Sango was shocked at this because other girls would just think he was funny.

Kagome asked,''Anyways,what did you use to get through the well?"

Kami turned around and said,''I used my chanting skills."Inuyasha asked,''Chanting skills?''He looked at Kami.''Yeah chanting!Let me show you.''

She began to chant and up comes hot ramen noodles.

"Isn't that what you wanted,Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grew a big smile on his face and grabbed the ramen and start slurping it.

"Inuyasha ,you are being such a pig!" yelled Kagome.

"It's o.k., he's not bothering anybody. So kagome, how did you pass through as well?"

"Well, It's kind of a long story'', Kagome was pushed by Rhoyu.

"Let make the long story short, I need to get home." "Well Rhoyu, you'll have to get back by yourself because it's hard to pass through time...and...'' Kami's face started to turn blush red.

Rhoyu facial expression changed to a serious one.''Are you okay Kami? You need to rest for now.I don't want you to get sick.''

Sango whispered to Miroku,''He really cares about his sister.'' Rhoyu lifted her up on his back.

"Do you guys have a place that we could stay for a day or two?By the way,what are your names?"

Miroku spoke up,''I 'm Miroku and this is Sango.''Inuyasha blurted in ,"The little one is Shippo and you know me Inuyasha.''

Rinyu and Inuyasha were ahead of everyone else.''Inuyasha,I'm sorry for..earlier.Do you accept my apology?" Inuyasha stated,"Why did you apologize, it was nothing."

Rinyu turned to Inuyasha.''Well,it would make my sister happy.''

Inuyasha faced the ground,"I understand."

Rinyu asked,''So do you have a brother or sister?"

" You can say I have a half-brother who wants to kill me", answered Inuyasha.


	3. Kami's Fever and Rinyu's Concern

The Mordern Times Comes to Inuyasha:Enter Rinyu Kata

Chapter 3: Kami's Fever and Rinyu Concern

They finally arrived at Kaede's village.Kaede was talking to one of the villagers.Shippo ran to her.

"Shippo,what business do ye want with me?"Kagome ran to the front.

''Can you help my sister?I think she's sick.'' Rhoyu asked the old miko.

"Kaede!" exclaimed Kagome.

" Kagome, what are ye doing here, is there something wrong?"

" Kaede, they are with us, can you help their sister?

"Come on in."

Rhoyu walked in and layed Kami on the futon,then he walked outside.

He saw Rinyu sitting with his head down.He walked toward him and placed an arm around him."Are you crying?"

Rinyu lifted his head.''She is gonna die,is she?''

Rhoyu's eyes widened,''Rinyu, you shouldn't say that.She not gonna to die!''

Rhoyu walked back to Kaede's hut.He walked over to Kami and sat down.

Rinyu entered the hut moments later."Is there something we can do to help."

Kaede stood up."You can collect the herbs I need."

She handed Rinyu the list. "It's going to take all of these to cure her, it's really that bad!"

" Only one shall I use on her, the other herbs are for the others who came to me." explained Kaede.

Rinyu shouted,''I'm getting the herb for my sister and nobody else."Rinyu stormed out the door.

"Which one is the one we need?''asked Rhoyu.

Kaede answered,"The first one."He turned to Sango.

"May I borrow your sword?" She handed the sword to him.Rhoyu left to find Rinyu.

"Rinyu! Rinyu !Where are you?"Rinyu said back,"I'm right here,beside you!Stop yelling!"

"You found it.That was quick."

Rinyu said,"I kinda fell over it."They began to laugh.

Rhoyu layed the sword down and Rinyu put the herb into his pocket.

"We need to hurry."

The two of them ran back to the village.

"I think they are back." Miroku said.

Rinyu ran through the door and handed Kaede the herb. She began to make the potion.

" RInyu,where is your brother?" asked Sango.

"He should be..behind me."Rinyu and Sango walked out the hut and called his name."Can you help me find him?" Rinyu asked Sango.She nodded yes.

Back in the deep,dark woods Rhoyu was battling.Sword to sword with Kouga.Rhoyu lashed forward at Kouga.He cut Kouga's leg."YOU!"Kouga jumped back.Rhoyu ran and turned quickly.He pointed the sword at him.

"Keep comin wolf.You'll just get cut."Rhoyu focused his enegry toward the sword and swung at Kouga's chestplate.He hit him,right on target."I guess you weren't the opponent I thought you were."He walked off leaving Kouga on the ground.

Suddenly Sango and Rinyu ran up to the two of them.

"What happened to Kouga?"Rhoyu looked at her."You know him.

"She replied,"We all know him.Let's help Kouga to his feet."

Rinyu helped him up and rested him against a tree.Rhoyu left.

"So Sango do you really care about him?Since you stopped my brother from harming him any further."

Sango blushed."Well, we are kinda in a relationship."Rinyu grinned at her.

"Lets get back to the village.He can get some help.Rinyu,don't tell anyone about me and Kouga."

Rinyu looked at Sango."

So ya'll on the downlow?Downlow downlow,keep it on the downlow."

Sango walked ahead.

"Hey I'm the one carrying him!WAIT FOR ME!"


	4. Inuyasha and Kouga modern makeover

The Mordern Times Comes to Inuyasha:Enter Rinyu Kata

Chapter 4: Inuyasha and Kouga's mordern makeover

"Kami do you feel better ?''Rhoyu asked.Kami looked at him."Yes,I'm alright.Do you want to go home and get a change of chothes?"Rhoyu helped her to her feet."Are you ready to go?"Rhoyu,Kami,and Rinyu walked toward the well and jumped over the small wall around it."Bye we'll come back"

When they arrived back from their house it was night.They looked around for Inuyasha."There.Inuyasha is right there."Kami yelled to him."Inuyasha!"

He looked up.They ran to him.Rinyu handed him the backpack."Here we got some new stuff!"

Inuyasha looked at him."Do you want me to look in the bag?"

Rinyu unzipped the bag."We're gonna go ahead."Kami and Rhoyu walked to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha pulls out his CD player;he puts the headphones on his ears.Rinyu turned it on for him.A song began to play.

**Girl you workin with some ass yeah, you bad yeah  
Make a nigga spend his cash yeah, his last yeah  
Hoes frown when you pass yeah, they mad yeah**

**Girl, you looks good, won't you back that azz up  
You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that azz up  
Call me big daddy when you back that azz up  
Hoe, who is you playin wit? back that azz up**

Inuyasha began to pop,bag that thang up,and harlem shake.Rinyu said,"Let me show you."They both danced and laughed until they heard Kagome.

"Inuyasha!Rinyu!Are you coming to the hot spring?"They sprinted to the spring.

Rinyu looked around."So Kouga,I see you stayed."Kouga waved at him."I guess so."Inuyasha shouted,"The wolf boy is here?''Kouga stood up."Yeah, mutt face!"

Kami got between them,"Don't fight you two!" Inuyasha and Kouga sat down.

Kami sat in the middle of the two and whispered to them."Since you two can't get along I will have to give you two a punishment!"

Inuyasha's face dropped."What?"Kami nodded her head."I gonna give you two a makeover."She put her arms around them and smiled.Inuyasha said in a low voice,"I'm glad you feel better."

She stood up,grabbed their hands ,and ran to the spring with Rinyu and Rhoyu's backpacks on her back.

At the spring, Kami had dumped the bags out.Clothes and other male junk was all over the ground.

"Take off your clothes and wash off in the spring."

The two looked shocked.

"What?I'm not gonna watch."She turned around.

"I'm not gonna undress while he is here.Inuyasha pointed at Kouga."Same here!"Kouga agreed with him.

"Don't look at each other."Kami shouted.

The two were sitting side by side.Kami walked up behind them."Scoot over please."Kouga moved over to the left side.Kami sat in the middle.

She could smell a bad scent between them.

Kami lifted her hands and poured shampoo in her hands and she began to rub them together.She lifted her hands and put them in Inuyasha head.

Slowly she moved her hands back and forth through his head.Inuyasha's foot began to thump causing the water to ripple.

Kouga noticed this and looked at Inuyasha."So mutt, your liking that?"Kami turned to Kouga and slowly rubbed his head.

"Do you like that Kouga?"Kami said this in a baby voice.She took Kouga's ponytail down and rubbed his the same way.

Kami finally rinsed their hair.She combed both of their hair and put it in two ponytails.

"Time to get out!"Kouga and Inuyasha stood up."HEY!PUT A TOWEL ON YOU GUYS!"Kami closed her eyes.

She gave Inuyasha some of Rinyu's clothes and Kouga some of Rhoyu's clothes.

"Go change."Inuyasha looked at the clothes."What are these?"He held up some boxers."You put a leg in each hole.Kouga came back before Inuyasha.

"How do I look?"Kami looked at him.

"You look handsome Kouga!"Kouga was wearing Rhoyu's black Rocawear shirt with the jeans to match. Kami looked on the ground and saw Kouga's long toe nails. " Kouga, there's one more thing to do..cut your nails! Kouga took a look at his nails.

"Inuyasha, are you ready yet?" asked Kami as she painted Kouga's nails. "I don't know how to put these so-called boxers on!" Kami sighed and went in to help him.

"Inuyasha...here I come."She walked toward him."I need some help as you can see."Inuyasha sighed.Kami shouted,"Wow Inuyasha !Cover up!Cover up!" He yelled back at her,"I'm naked!Don't come.."Kouga rushed up."What's going..Inuyasha cover up!"

Kami calmed herself."Inuyasha here I come..again."Inuyasha said in delight,"Hey I got them on!"Kami looked at Inuyasha."Not quite.Uh check your front."Inuyasha looked down.He turned around.Kami asked,"Are you ready now?"He turned back around."Now I am better."Kami gave him the clothes."Put them on."

Inuyasha walked out from behind the bushes wearing a red Phat Farm shirt and deniem shorts.Kami got up and walked him back to the backpacks and supplies.She painted and cut his nails.

"Hey Inuyasha why do you wear that necklace?"Inuyasha looked at her."Its a long story.To make it short,it won't come off."Kami pulled the necklace and it fell to the ground.Inuyasha questioned, "How did you do that?"Kami smiled."It goes with the chanting powers."

Kouga blow his nails."So when are we going back?" Kami gathered the supplies"Here Kouga wear these black shoes and Inuyasha you can wear the red and white tennis shoes.I will wear something to match you two."

She disappeared for a moment in the bushes.She finally came back wearing a black skirt , a red shirt and red tennis shoes that matched Inuyasha's.

Kami sceamed,"Your hair!"She combed,brushed,and clipped their hair.Their hair was some under shoulder lenght.

She gasped loudly,"You two...look so ...cute!Let me see your nails."They put their hands out."Hands up!Lets walk to camp."They walked on both sides of her.One on an arm, the other one on her other side.


	5. Fight!

The Mordern Times Comes to Inuyasha:Enter Rinyu Kata

Chapter 5:Fight!

Inuyasha,Kouga,and Kami returned to Kaede's village.Kagome gasped at the boys' new look."Wow,Inuyasha!You too Kouga.Sango come see this!"Sango ran to Kagome."What's..."Sango looked at Kouga and Inuyasha."Nice look."Sango stared at Kouga.Kouga blushed.Miroku aproached slowly with Shippo on his shoulder.Miroku noticed that Sango was staring at Kouga.Kami kissed InuYasha on the cheek.Rinyu had told her about Sango and Kouga.Kagome frowned and turned red.Kami asked,"Kagome,where's my brothers?"Kagome smiled.She pointed to the hut.Kami left Sango,Kagome,Shippo,and Miroku behind.Kagome eased over toward Miroku."Sango.It looks like she is interested in a new man.Kouga."Miroku sighed."And Kami has also got a thing for Inuyasha.Do you think Kagome?"Kagome got angry at Miroku.She stomped off.

Kagome sat by the river.She thought about what Miroku said.

"Why is he wearing my clothes!"Rinyu shouted.Rhoyu calmed his brother down."You don't even wear those clothes.Those clothes are two small.You can't even wear em' "Rinyu sat back down.Inuyasha left the hut.

"Kagome.So how come you didn't bathe?Everyone else took one.And you might need o..."He was cut short."SIT!"Kagome commanded."Keh."Inuyasha snorted.Kagome looked shocked.Her command didn't effect him."Kagome."Inuyasha pointed to his neck."No necklace.I bet your wonderin how did he get it off'.Kami did it.She is amazing.She kinda reminds me of Kikyo.."Kagome started to cry.Quickly she ran off.Inuyasha was baffled."She ran off."Kagome?"She turned and looked at him."I'm going home,INUYASHA!"Inuyasha shouted,"What did I do?"

Moments later,Kagome was at Kaede's Hut.Kagome walked inside."What's the matter, Higirashi", asked Kami. Kagome didn't pay any attention to her at first but then turn around. "Why did you remove the necklace from Inuyasha's neck!" " It wasn't suppose to come off you crazy bitch!" Kami didn't know how to respond.She stood up face to face to Kagome,ready to attack her. "Wait, Inuyasha told me that the necklace won't come off and he needed it off!" "Don't you throw that shit at me!"

Everybody in the hut was shocked and surprised at the girls' fighting words. Rhoyu stood up calm Kami down but she pulled away. " Why are you so pissed off about a dumb necklace!" "Because it's the only way to control his inner demon." Kagome explained it all to Kami and her brothers." I didn't know, Kagome." "Well now you know, all because you and your brothers messed everything up for me and Inuyasha!"

Rinyu got up as quick as he can when he heard those words. "Hold up, we did not mess anything up!" Rhoyu stepped in too. "Yeah, if Inuyasha really loved you he wouldn't like Kami this second."Kagome ran out the hut.She ran into Inuyasha."I hate you Inuyasha!"Slowly Inuyasha walked in."What happen?"Rhoyu looked at Kami.She looked at him."I wanna go home.I cause trouble as it is."She walked out soon afterward. Rhoyu followed.

In the hut everyone were still in shock,some were a little upset.Shippo yelled at Rinyu in Kagome's defense."How could your family do that to Kagome.Kagome is such a nice and kind person,she doesn't deserve that disrespect!"Rinyu glared at Shippo.Shippo gulped.Rinyu picked him up by the tail."Who do you think you are?Somebody?You no somthin, your a nobody!So don't come around talkin all this big talk in my face!And remember this your a small man!I 'm not afraid to fight a small 'demon',you feel me?"He balled his fist up.Miroku walked toward him."What ya perverted monk,you want some too?"They stood eye to eye.Rinyu was the first to attack.He socked Miroku in the chin."Why settle this with .."Rinyu yelled at him."What?I know you have fire behind your fight.If you don't let me fuel it for ya!Your girl,Sango,is all hugged up with that wolf!"Miroku shuck his head.He stared at Sango.He looked at Kouga.Rinyu walked out.

"Kami you haven't caused that much trouble.''Rhoyu said to his older sister.Kami put her hands to her face.He put his arm around her shoulder."All you did was clean em' up.You did nothing wrong."She turned to face him.He hugged her her."Let's go home.You'll feel better at home."Rinyu walked up.He was angry."Let's go home now.Please!"


	6. Inuyasha and Kami's Mixed Feelings

The Mordern Times Comes to Inuyasha:Enter Rinyu Kata

Chapter 6: Inuyasha and Kami's Mixed Feelings

Rhoyu,Kami,and Rinyu began to climb down the well something made Kami stop. Rhoyu turn to see what's the problem."What's the matter,Kami?"Turns her head toward the village."For some reason,I want to stay." Rhoyu couldn't understand,"Why." Rinyu turned around,"Because of her boyfriend,Inuyasha!"

Kami blushed bright red,"No!I don't know what your talking about! Rinyu grinned,"Sure you do! What about the **KISS** you gave him! Kami growled and jumped into the well. "Come on,Rhoyu,let's leave Rinyu! Rhoyu jumps in. "Hey!Don't leave me here!" He jumps in as well.

Meanwhile at the village, everyone except Kagome were sitting around,thinking what to do now that the siblings were gone. Inuyasha was especially was in deep thoughts. How was he feeling between Kami and Kagome_?..."Hey Inuyasha why do you wear that necklace?"Inuyasha looked at her."Its a long story.To make it short,it won't come off."Kami pulled the necklace and it fell to the ground.Inuyasha questioned, "How did you do that?"Kami smiled."It goes with the chanting powers."_

_..."No necklace.I bet your wonderin how did he get it off'.Kami did it.She is amazing.She kinda reminds me of Kikyo..._

" She really does remind me of Kikyo,those powers,her face,her chants!"Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the hut.

"Inuyasha,where are you going?" Miroku asked,"Are you going to get Kagome?"

"**NO**! **It's none of your buisness**!" Inuyasha ran out of his sight.The others ran out wondering where Inuyasha was heading too and Miroku told them,"I don't think he's going to get Kagome this time," he smiled.

Meanwhile,the three siblings were in their own time.Rhoyu pulled Rinyu and Kami out the well."What time is it?"Rinyu asked.Rhoyu checked his watch.It read 11:00 pm.Rhoyu put his watch in front of Rinyu's face.They started to walk home,passing the Higurashi shrine. While they were walking,Kami was thinking to herself,"I wonder what their doing right now, and ...Inuyasha? What Kagome said_" Why are you so pissed off about a dumb necklace!" "Because it's the only way to control his inner demon." Kagome explained it all to Kami and her brothers." I didn't know, Kagome." "Well now you know, all because you and your brothers messed everything up for me and Inuyasha!"_..."Did they really had feelings for each other?" Well, she can't have him!...**WHAT AM I THINKING**? I don't love Inuyasha! Rhoyu stopped to see what Kami was doing,she was blushing to what?

"Kami what's wrong,are you getting sick again?" Rhoyu walked toward her and put each of his hands on each of her shoulders.

"Oh...It's nothing,just doing a little thinking!"

"Well, we're home now." They all walked into the house and Rhoyu and Rinyu's mother ran and yelled,"Where have you been,I was worried sick!" She grabbed their ears. "Ahhh!", she dragged both of them into the kitchen,still yelling at them. "I'll be in my room,Yuri!" She yelled from the kitchen,"Alright Kami!" then she went back to her actions. Kami walked up the stairs to her room,she sighed as she opened the door. When she opened it,she saw Inuyasha on her bed. "**INUYASHA,WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE**!

"I came here to get you to come back to the feudal era,let's go." he walks toward her.

"I don't know...I really messed things up and I don't want to ruin your relationship with Kagome...

Inuyasha grabbed Kami's hand like Kagome's and said, "I don't have a relationship with Kagome, I only like her as a friend."What are you saying,Inuyasha?"

All of a sudden, the door opened and there stood their dad,he was shocked almost as Kami and Inuyasha. "**Kami**!" Then he fainted.She told Inuyasha to help her pick up her father."Help me put him on the bed." Inuyasha picked him up on his back and laid him on her bed. Her two brothers were coming up the stairs. "Hurry,get in the closet,Inuyasha!" Inuyasha ran in the closet as quick as he can and slammed the door.

Rinyu was the first to come inside the door,then Rhoyu. "What happened to Dad-day?" Kami had to think of something,"He grew ill and couldn't make it to his bed,so can you carry him there?" They both picked him up and took him to his room. Kami locked her door and let Inuyasha out. He came out with some panties on his head. "**WOW**! These are comfortable and they smell good!" Kami laughed and point,"You got panties on your head!" Then she pulled them off of his head and put them back where they belong.

"Are you hungry,Inuyasha?"

"You read my mind," he sat on the floor,so did she.She started to do her magic and brought up a big bowl ofhot steamed Ramen noodles with chopsticks. "Thanks Kami!" he picked up the chopsticks and slupped the noodles.While he was eating, Kami went inside her walk- in closet and changed into her shorts and shirt and went to sleep on top of the covers. After he was finshed, he streched and yawn,he stood up and walked over to Kami's bed and climbed in it. He laid on top on the covers with her and went to sleep with his head on her left shoulder.

**Next Morning**

Kami was wrapped in Inuyasha's arms . There was a knock at Kami's door,it was Rinyu,"Kami,are you up yet?" Kami woke up and turned around and saw Inuyasha behind her,then she turned back around."I'm up." She got up and got her clothes ready.Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw her. She started to undress and it made him sit up and she finally got dressed. "I saw you this whole time." Kami looked at him and said,"You need to get in the closet, I have to leave."

Inuyasha climbed out of the bed and walked over to the closet,"Inuyasha, I'll be back in a couple of hours to bring you food,alright?"

Inuyasha nodded and smiled,"I'l see you then."

Kami kissed him on the cheek,closed the door and left.


	7. Inuyasha and Kami Mixed Feelings Pt2

The Mordern Times Comes to Inuyasha:Enter Rinyu Kata

Chapter 7:Inuyasha and Kami's Mixed Feelings Pt 2

Kami went downstairs and met up with Rinyu and Rhoyu."What took you so long" asked Rinyu."Yeah,you usually wake us up."Rhoyu added. She walked out the door,"Come on,we're going to be late." Kami kept on going and Rhoyu looked at Rinyu,"Now she wants to go to school." Then they followed her. While hours and hours went by, Inuyasha grew tired of waiting,he was left with nothing to do.(of course the light was on) He began to walk in circles."I'm getting out of here!"

Yuri came up the stairs to give her husband something for lunch,"Are you feeling better,Rhorin? You must of been really sick to think that Kami had a boy in her room who had dog ears!" He sat up to receive his food,"I'm not joking,Yuri,I saw him!" "He had ears like..." He saw Inuyasha walking into Rhoyu's room. "There!...There he goes!" Yuri turns and saw nothing. Then she turns back around,"I don't see anything". While she was talking to him,he was watching Inuyasha walking back to Kami's room with a red cap on his head that matched Rinyu's clothes that he had on. "See! He went into Kami's room!" She turned around and looked again,then she walked into Kami's room and saw that the window was opened.

"I guess she left her window open." she went over to the window to close it.

Meanwhile, Kagome was talking with her friends Eri and Ayumi,she was sitting in the back listening to them,"So Kagome, how is your controlling boyfriend?" Kagome came out of her daydream and answered,"Oh...we're not together anymore!" she smiled and laughed. The girls whispered to themselves,"She must be heartbroken." Then Kagome saw Inuyasha jumping from building to building, pretty fast."Huh! Inuyasha,what is he doing here? Maybe he's looking for me!" She kept looking outside. "Did she say Inuyasha?" Eri said. Kami was in her writing class,listening to the teacher's lectures and taking notes.When she was done, she looked out the window and saw Inuyasha climbing up the window."AHH...Inuyasha?" The teacher turned around,"Kami,anything the matter?" Kami faces her and said,"Oh...nothing!" Then the bell rings.Kami got up and went out the door and went up the stairs that reaches to the roof. When she got up there, Inuyasha was sitting down.She walks over to him.

"Inuyasha,why are you here,I thought I told you to stay in the closet?"

Inuyasha stands up and faces her. "I got bored and plus I want to share these chips with you." He pulled them out and sat down.She sat beside him,opened them for him and they began to eat."I hope Yuri and dad didn't see you." Kagome opened the door to the roof, "INUYAS..." Kami and Inuyasha turned around with concern and saw Kagome standing there with an embarrising look on her face. Kami stood up and went pass Kagome. She walks over to Inuyasha and sat beside him."So, you and Kami are getting closer,huh." Inuyasha kept eating,then he said,"Well, she's pretty nice though.She didn't get mad that I had her panties on my head unlike you." Kagome was grossed out from what he said, "Sit boy!" Once again,it didn't work. "Man Kagome, you really got attached to that phrase!" Kagome ran off,crying again.Kagome passed Kami. "What's wrong,Kagome?. Kagome smacked Kami,she rubbed her face,"What did I do?" Kagome looked at her with a confused face,"What did you do,WHAT DID YOU DO!You ruined my life with Inuyasha!'' Kami walked off with her hand on her face."I'll never see him again.She turned to Kagome."Did you hear me?I'll never see him again!"Kami smiled."I need to get home.I really don't dig half-breeds."_He should hate me now._"I like mine full fledge."Kami left.Kagome wondered what she had meant.She just had to tell Inuyasha.

Rhoyu and Rinyu waited for Kami outside the school building."I'm gonna leave if she doesn't come."Rinyu said.Kami slowly walked out the building."She looks kinda sad and down."Rhoyu whispered.Rinyu agreed.He waved."Hey!You better be luck..."She walked past them.


End file.
